User blog:The Ivy Raven/Gone Wrong (4)
The Tour 231.03.18 | 11:34 The boy that arrived a couple of minutes later was a tall and muscular blond boy about maybe seventeen years. He looked the girl up and down, then raised an eyebrow at Newt: “From unconscious to standing outside in barely two minutes – I'm impressed. Thanks for calling me instantly.” He glowered at the other boy and scuffed: “Now get on with your…”, he interrupted himself as his eyes fell on a grimy bandage covering Newt's left calf and shin. “Time for her Tour. No need for you to stick around.” And with that, Newt was dismissed. The girl watched him as he limped away. Snapping fingers appeared just in front of her eyes. “Hey, attention! No time for daydreamin'.” She blinked and focused on the boy in front of her. “First things first: I am Nick, sort of the Leader here. And you are…?” She looked at him, then to the side, where Newt disappeared between the green crops in the garden. She remembered her name, and suddenly she felt sad about that. She remembered nothing much else. “Kat. That's my name.” “So, welcome to the Glade, Kat. We all came here same as you, sooner or later. Without much of a memory, without any idea what this is, where it is and why we are here. For now you've got only one job: Ask no questions and fit in. Just try to get along, that's all you need to do. I tell, you listen, got me?” She nodded. “But what is be...” “No questions! I tell, you listen! What did you not understand about that?” She glowered at him with her angriest face – deep frown, squinted eyes, lips pressed tightly together. What did this boy think he was? How dared he talk to her like that? On the other hand, he obviously was about to show and tell her a few things, and she really could do with informations. Nick seemed to be satisfied. “Good that. About the Tour… This is the Glade. We live here together, there's no going around that. There are a couple of rules. You stay in the Glade, no matter what. Never go beyond these walls. Rule no.1. And we have to trust each other, so never hurt another Glader. And of course, everyone does their part. There's a lot of work to do, and everyone has a job. After we are ready you can make yourself comfy in this place. From tomorrow you fully belong, with all rights and duties. Speaking of jobs, well, you know already the Med-jack's room. We got two Med-jacks, Clint and Jeff. They spend most of their time bandaging up the Slicers. The Slicers being the ones to take care of the livestock.” “Livestock?” Kat still was angry, but curiosity won over her pride. And Nick seemed to be friendly enough if he could make his speech without being interrupted. “All kinds of animals in the pens. Lot of work to do there, from lambing to slaughter. Blood House Area. Wanna be a Slicer?” The girl shook herself in disgust. “After all, Frypan must have something to cook. And the meat must come from somewhere.” “Or veggies, for example?” “Since you mention it, the Garden is over there. The Track-hoes take care of all the heavy stuff for the Gardens. Trenching and whatnot. See, it's not only edible stuff, but also the wood for building things. And over there, we've got the Builders. The Baggers bury the dead, act as guards and police, too. And of course there's the Sloppers. That's what the shanks do that can't do nothin' else. Clean toilets, clean the showers, clean the kitchen, clean up the Blood House after a slaughter, everything.“ “And that's it? That's how you live here? As sort of farmers?” “That's more or less it. The rest is not important to you. Just fit in, that'll be enough for the first day.” “But...” “Listen, girl, I have other things to do than chitchat with every Greenie around here.” Nick looked around, found who he was looking for and called: “Newt! Get your lazy butt here this minute!” Newt did so with a noticeable limp. “You have nothing much to do other than watching your injuries heal. You are responsible for this Greenie now. Her name is Kat, in case you did not know that already. Make her fit, find her a place to sleep, whatever.” Newt nodded. “Good that.” With that Nick turned and headed off to the homestead. “What happened to your leg?” Category:Blog posts